starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi foi um Mestre Jedi Cereano e um Alto General nos tempos das Guerras Clônicas. Ele era aclamado no planeta Cerea e, devido ao baixo nível de natalidade dos Cereanos, foi permitido pelos Jedi que ele seguisse o costume Cereano da poligamia—ele tinha quatro esposas e sete filhas. Biografia Juventude O potencial de Ki-Adi-Mundi foi identificado pela jovem An'ya Kuro, e ele entrou na ordem com quatro anos de idade—mais tarde do que a maioria dos Jedi. Apesar disso, ele se tornou um respeitado Mestre Jedi sob a tutela de Yoda. Um fato interessante é que Ki-Adi tinha dois corações, um em sua cabeça e outro em seu peito. Mestre Jedi thumb|left|Ki-Adi-Mundi no [[Conselho Jedi.]] Como o Vigilante Jedi do setor do qual seu planeta natal pertencia, Ki-Adi-Mundi foi o responsável pela defesa de Cerea e de seu modo de vida simples, austero e pacifista. Ele derrotou Jabba o Hutt e Ephant Mon quando esses tentaram contrabandear riquezas do planeta. Após impedir essa tentativa, Ki-Adi-Mundi se juntou ao Conselho Jedi, substituindo o lugar de Micah Giett, apesar de sua posição de Cavaleiro Jedi. Ele também treinaria mais tarde seu próprio Padawan, o Tusken nascido humano A'Sharad Hett, completando o nível de Mestre e assumindo o título. Como todos os Cereanos, seu cérebro binário o fazia extremamente lógico e intuitivo, e o permitia tomar decisões importantes involvento os problemas com a Força, ambos o lado luminoso e o lado negro. Outra característica de sua espécie era que sua coordenação era meio delibitada, mas isso era compensado por sua ótima intuição. O distinto formato de sua cabeça era visto com certa curiosidade por outras espécies, e como resultado, Ki-Adi as vezes a escondia em missões em mundos remotos, como Tatooine. Na novelização do Episódio III, Ki-Adi-Mundi é notado pelos Mestres Jedi por sua excepcional bravura. Guerras Clônicas Durante as Guerras Clônicas, o Cereano foi um dos membros do time de ataque de Mace Windu para resgatar Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e a Senadora Amidala. Ki-Adi-Mundi sobreviveu à Batalha de Geonosis, lutando ao lado de Jedi como Yoda, Plo Koon, e Aayla Secura. Com Secura e Koon, Ki-Adi comandou um ataque mal-sucedido à Nave de Controle Dróide. thumb|right|Ki-Adi-Mundi durante as [[Guerras Clônicas.]] Ele mais tarde liderou um time de ataque consistido de Shaak Ti, Tarr Seirr, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, e Daakman Barrek em Hypori, onde eles foram atacados pelo General Grievous. Ki-Adi-Mundi foi o último Jedi a continuar de pé quando eles eventualmente foram resgatados pelos Soldados ARC. Seus compromissos como General do Exército da República o deixava incapaz de ajudar seu próprio planeta, Cerea, quando ele foi atacado. Durante a Batalha de Cerea, a família inteira de Ki-Adi-Mundi—todas as esposas e filhas—foi morta pela Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Mantendo o Código Jedi em sua mente, ele se entristeceu privadamente, mas Ki-Adi retornou aos seus deveres. Por pouco tempo durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ki-Adi-Mundi ficou sendo o mestre de Anakin Skywalker, após Obi-Wan Kenobi ser dado como morto na Batalha de Jabiim. Quando Obi-Wan foi encontrado vivo, Ki-Adi retornou Anakin à Kenobi, feliz em devolver esse estudante de cabeça dura. Quando a Corporação Nova 21ª se tornou a Marítima Galáctica e foi feita indepentente do Setor de Exército 4th, a Marítima ficou sob os comandos de Ki-Adi-Mundi. Nos últimos meses das Guerras Clônicas, Ki-Adi lutou ao lado do Comandante Bacara da Marítima na Batalha de Nova Bornelex e nos Cercos do Anél Externo. Morte thumb|left|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi sendo assassinado por [[Marítima Galáctica|suas tropas.]] Sobrevivendo aos últimos dias da guerra, Ki-Adi-Mundi foi um dos muitos Jedi a cair pela Ordem 66. Durante os Cercos do Anél Externo, ele foi à Mygeeto com o Comandante Bacara. Ele estava liderando os clones pela batalha, quando eles subtamente pararam. Ki-Adi se virou, confuso, para ver os clones apontando seus blasters para ele. Ele conseguiu defender poucos tiros e derrotar dois soldados clones, mas os tiros conseguiram atingir o Mestre Jedi Cereano, e ele morreu. Ki-Adi Mundi não existia mais. Quando o Império Galáctico emergiu, arquivos oficiais criados por Sate Pestage diziam que Ki-Adi foi morto porque ele estava plantando explosivos em uma das pontes de Mygeeto. Nos Bastidores thumb|right|250px|Mundi se encontra com [[Jabba o Hutt.]] *Ki-Adi-Mundi foi interpretado por Silas Carson nos filmes; dublado por Jess Harnell nos video games Star Wars: Obi-Wan e Jedi Power Battles; e dublado por Daran Norris no desenho Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas. Silas também interpreta Nute Gunray. *Video games pré-''Episódio II'' e o Ki-Adi do Episódio I revelam que Ki-Adi tinha um sabre de luz roxo em 32 ABY, mas que mais tarde ele o trocou por um sabre de luz azul. Entretanto, em Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, ele usa um sabre de luz roxo, o que parece ser um simples erro já que ele aparece na missão da Batalha de Geonosis na Campanha da República. *O estilo desse poderoso personagem Jedi começou como uma reinterpretação do velho Obi-Wan Kenobi, e então ele foi adaptado com características de baleia. *Suas esposas e filhas aparecem em quadrinhos anteriores à Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones, e antes do conhecimento de que os Jedi não podiam ter relacionamentos como casamento. *Uma cena em que Ki-Adi-Mundi e Plo Koon lideram Aayla Secura e outros Jedi em um ataque a uma nave da Federação de Comércio foi planejada para Ataque dos Clones. Essa cena não apareceu na versão final do filme, mas artes conceituais e animatics se tornaram disponíveis mais tarde no site oficial de Star Wars para membros do Hyperspace. *Ele é o único personagem Jedi menor a ter uma fala nos três primeiros filmes (com exceção da cena deletada de Shaak Ti em A Vingança dos Sith). *Seu nome pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o mamífero coatimundi, talvez porque essa espécie tem mais fêmeas do que machos em seus grupos, como o fato de Ki-Adi-Mundi ter várias esposas. *Muito material do UE e itens de colecionador, como o Star Wars Episode I:The Phantom Menace scrapbook, dizem que Ki-Adi-Mundi era um Cavaleiro Jedi quando ele estava no Conselho Jedi no Episódio I. Isso entra em conflito com o Episódio III, já que Anakin Skywalker diz que ninguém na história dos Jedi havia entrado no conselho sem ser um mestre. Como os filmes são altamente canônicos, o UE implementou o assunto, dizendo que Ki-Adi estava em transição para o nível de Mestre Jedi no Episódio I, e por isso ele poderia estar no conselho. Uma outra possibilidade sugerida por fãs para ajudar a por um fim nesse conflito é que Anakin poderia não saber da história de Ki-Adi-Mundi ou talvez sua raiva estivesse confundindo fatos em ordem de o tornar um desafio para a decisão do conselho de negar a ele o nível de Mestre Jedi. Aparições *''Star Wars Republic: Vow of Justice'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Editions 2: The Followers'' *''Star Wars Republic: Prelude to the Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Bettlefront II'' *''Star war Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Bettle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lies'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyith of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fontes *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' * * categoria:Cereanos categoria:Generais Jedi categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi categoria:Mestres Jedi en:Ki-Adi-Mundi es:Ki-Adi-Mundi fr:Ki-Adi-Mundi it:Ki-Adi-Mundi hu:Ki-Adi-Mundi nl:Ki-Adi-Mundi pl:Ki-Adi-Mundi ru:Ки-Ади-Мунди fi:Ki-Adi-Mundi sv:Ki-Adi-Mundi